


I've Been Warned Enough

by oliviathecf



Series: Quiet Inside [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Just Two Guys Sharing A Body, M/M, Possession, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Suicide mentions, Violence Mentions, Well One Guy And A Dream Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Stanford Pines wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. Bill Cipher is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please, Please, Please heed the warnings. This isn't a nice puppies and rainbows fic here, this is pretty gross. It's also a sequel to That Quiet Desperation, so read that too!

It had been hard to differentiate between fact and fiction recently.

His name was Stanford Pines. That was a fact, at least sometimes. Other times, Stanford Pines did not exist. Not in a physical sense at least.

His name was Bill Cipher. Another half truth. He wasn’t always Bill Cipher, he came and went as he pleased.

In this moment, he existed in Gravity Falls. This was a fact, he never left this sleepy town.

His best friend was Fiddleford McGucket. This was a lie or was it? He wasn’t so sure anymore. A flash of their friendship, a hug, smiles. A flash of an argument, hateful words, danger. Most confusing was a flash of them together, skin against skin.

Stanford Pines or Bill Cipher couldn’t remember what had happened to his friend Fiddleford. Bill Cipher decided that it didn’t matter, he made a lot of decisions for Ford these days.

Did he exist himself? Was Stanford Pines a real man or was he always Bill Cipher.

Bill Cipher was the only constant and, yet, he was a variable as well. 

His eye dripped blood, burning in the light. He registered the feeling of pain flooding over him, trickling down from his brain all over his body. The view of the city from the top of the water tower was breath-taking in some way, although he couldn’t remember going up there or why he did it. 

Was he there to jump? He thought about it for a few moments but, when he blinked, Ford found himself sitting in a chair in the cabin he called home, right in front of the portal.

Bill Cipher had brought him there but Stanford Pines had shut it down for...some reason. He couldn’t remember why but everything in him screamed to not go near the portal.

Ford didn’t trust anyone. That was a fact. He couldn’t trust Bill for sure, nor Fiddleford or anyone who lived in Gravity Falls. He certainly couldn’t trust his family, especially not Stanley.

Did Stanley exist outside of the memories of Glass Shard Beach? Ford couldn’t answer that.

Trust no one was his mantra, he had written it in his journal countless times. Trust no one. Trust no one. Trust no one. Until all six of his fingers ached, he wrote it over and over again on a piece of paper, blood dripping down from his eye.

He’d later throw it into the fireplace, resisting the urge to go after it.

Bill Cipher trusted people or Ford thought he did, he’d often find himself in the middle of town, watching people from where he was sitting the street. Horns honked and he rose up from the ground, moving over to the sidewalk. 

“Trust no one.” He muttered, six fingered fists shoved in his pockets. 

The bags under his eyes grew larger, that was a fact. Brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, facts. Tattoos in honor of Bill Cipher, ink on pale skin, triangular effigies, those were facts as well.

It had to be false when he found himself surrounded by men much larger than him, hands pulling his clothes off.

It was true to Bill Cipher though, who laughed loudly as someone pulled him into a rough, bruising kiss. Tongues brushed together, it was true that Bill found it sickly fascinating. The man he was kissing tasted of cheap beer and cigarettes, stubble scraping against his face.

Another hand slid up his sweater and Bill bit at the mouth he was kissing, hard enough that the man hit him hard across the face. He enjoyed the taste of blood filling his mouth, that was true.

Unlike Ford, Bill knew exactly what was true.

And it was true that the sweater he was wearing was pulling from his body. It was true that he had drunken his fill in the bar that this alleyway belonged too, cheap whiskey enough to make the bricks surrounding them travel around him in circles. He giggled deliriously and pulled the nearest man towards him.

The man kissed and sucked at his jawline, moving up to his ear.

“Dirty fucking whore.” He hissed, nipping at his ear.

Bill just laughed, and someone tore the pants off of his body.

Stanford didn’t know why he was naked and kneeling in an alleyway surrounded by men, but Bill did. He opened his mouth to accept the cock in front of him, humming as the man immediately began to fuck his throat.

Someone else pulled him to all fours and a slick finger breached him, sliding in fully with one motion. Bill trembled, he would’ve laughed at the feeling if his mouth weren’t full.

Wet sounds filled the alleyway, his tongue sliding along the length of one man while another fucked him with his hand, three fingers now moving in and out of him at a brutal pace. The man above him, fucking his mouth, moaned loudly, filth pouring out of his mouth.

Stanford’s eyes widened, Bill Cipher’s closed. A blush spread across his face and tears leaked from his eyes. Not from pain but from pleasure as the man behind him pressed against his prostate.

His cock grew hard and he moaned around the man’s dick. 

“Gonna fuck you so hard, you little bitch.”

And the man did. Stanford’s body moved with each thrust and the man in front of him came down his throat, making him gag. Bill swallowed regardless and opened his mouth, jaw aching, to accept the next person who walked up to him.

Ford didn’t know what was happening, that was a fact. Bill Cipher knew exactly what he was doing, another fact.

The group of men took their turns, filling his ass with hot cum and blood that dripped down his thighs, cumming down his sore, raw throat, filling his mouth with a bitter taste. Ford detested the taste and Bill let him keep tasting it for a few moments before he swallowed it down.

When they all finished, so did he. Fingers prodded at his prostate until Stanford Pines was cumming with a low, drawn out moan. Bill let him feel it, let him spill all over the hard ground in the alley, before he accepted the money thrown at him, gathering up the dollars.

“Look Ford, it’s me!” He cackled, tracing the triangles on the bills.

Ford was too exhausted to say anything, pain flooding through his body with every move he tried to make. Bill gathered his clothes and put them on, cum leaking out his ass into his underwear.

Bill Cipher was his greatest enemy. That was a fact, the truest conclusion he had ever made.

Another truth was that Ford needed to stop him.

At all costs.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Red Flag by The Moth and the Flame, which is a great song. This can also be found on my tumblr, fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com.


End file.
